Even in Death
by Cloaked in Light
Summary: Robin dies. Raven is in deep despair, until she sees a shadow that resembles the dead bird. Is his spirit really back? Or is she going crazy? Rob/Rae.
1. The Death of a Hero

A/N I'm nowhere near finished but I was asked to add the first chapter by a friend. I guess when I said I'd add the multiple chapter soon, I really meant soon.

Main Pairing: Rob/Rae. (Raven and Robin)

Side Pairings: Rob/Star (Robin and Starfire), BB/Terra (Beast Boy and Terra), maybe some Cy/Bee (Cyborg and Bumble Bee), Beast Boy and Robin (brotherly), Cyborg and Robin (brotherly), Cyborg and Raven (brother/sister)

Time: After Trouble in Tokyo but before Thing Change

Song Inspiration: Even in Death Raven/Robin By Pandorsoul (Sorry I couldn't ask to use this idea but I will delete it if you wish)

Disclaimer: Don't own title, Song, Show, Characters, Idea, or anything else.

Dedication: Dedicated to sweedishmermaids pengiunlover136 for making upload this.

* * *

1. The Death of a Hero

If any of the Titans knew what was going to happen, they would have stopped him. He would of given his life without a single thought, but the Titans would have protected him. Of course, though, they didn't know that this would be Robin's last mission.

When the alarm had sounded, all of the Titans knew who was causing the crime. He had been very active lately. This time it would be different, though. He would win this time. The other Titans would soon learn just how much that they could hate Slade.

They arrived at the scene to find tons of his robots attacking random places. The Titans soon set to work in destroying the robots. In the middle of the fight, Robin saw Slade and decided to leave his teammates to finish off the robots, his fatal mistake. Sure, the last time he had tried something like that, Slade had made Robin his apprentice, but Robin wasn't thinking.

Slade lead Robin far away from the battle. In fact, the battle was right in the center of Jump City and Slade lead him to the edge. Slade had a plan; the plan was way better for everyone than what was about to happen.

Slade stopped in front of a warehouse and was almost met in the eye by a fist. Luckily for Slade, he dodged it and swung at the boy. His fist hit Robin in the side. Slade then tried to kick him in the gut. The Boy Wonder flipped out of the range of Slade's kick. Robin pulled out his bo-staff, expanded it, and charged. He swung his bo-staff right at Slade's head, but Slade dodged again. Before Slade could notice that the staff was swinging around the other way, it hit him. Slade stumbled backward. Robin moved in to attack further. Slade saw it coming and gave Robin an uppercut right in the jaw. Then Slade punched him right on his nose. Robin's nose started to bleed. Robin didn't seem to care about the blood flow coming from his nose, just beating Slade. He reached down in his belt and grabbed a smoke bomb. He threw it. A white shield of smoke surrounded them both and Robin moved in to attack Slade. Slade sensed Robin's attack and dodged. Slade pulled out his own bo-staff ready to attack the former bat protégé. He heard Robin's breath so he swung around, swinging his bo-staff. The battle had just begun.

* * *

Raven tore a robot to shreds, using her dark aura. Then she picked two up and slammed them into each other, as hard as she could. During battle was one time where she could let out just a little rage… and jealousy.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but she did have a crush on… a fellow team member. Not the one most people thought, though. No, she just had fallen for the one was taken. Of course, when she developed her crush, he wasn't taken. She realized she had her first crush after defeating her father. He had saved her. He had believed in her when even _she_ had lost hope. Since then, her crush just seemed to build up, like in the cartoons Beast Boy watched when a character would roll a snowball down a snowy hill and the ball just got bigger and bigger, until she absolutely _needed_ him. Even when he started dating someone else, the snowball keep rolling down the hill.

But then Jealousy really seemed to like noticing her best friend _a lot_ more. Sure before her crush, she was jealous of her beauty. Now, though, it was worse. She noticed how she was constantly flirting with him and showing her affection for him. That was what probably made Raven the most jealous, her being able to show her emotions without anything blowing up. Raven also hated how every, single, damn, boy had to stare at her or walk up and flirt with her. If she could have anyone, why did she have to choose Raven's crush? Raven absolutely hated Starfire for it, but they were best friends, so she couldn't show it. Why couldn't Starfire have set her sights on Beast Boy, or Cyborg, or Speedy, or… anyone other than Robin?

She destroyed five more robots out of frustration.

* * *

Robin was hanging onto his life by only a single thread. He wouldn't show it, though. He would go down fighting; there was nothing else he could do. He had a feeling, though, that this would be his last fight. After all he'd been through, trying to stop this villain, after all he _survived _trying to stop him, it seemed a little ironic that Slade would be the one to kill him.

Robin took a deep breath, then charged into battle, knowing that it was the end. Slade threw the final blow and the last thread holding Robin to the world broke. Robin fell to the ground, lifeless.

Slade stared in shook at the body of the boy. He wasn't breathing. Seeing this boy dead, it reminded Slade of his first son's death. Slade got on his knees, took off his own mask, flipped the boy on his back and tried to perform CPR on the dead bird, but Robin was too far-gone to be brought back. For a moment Slade thought about removing the boy's mask, just to see who he was, then decided against it, he didn't need to see another pair of lifeless eyes, that never even got to see adulthood. Slade got up and walked off, hoping the Titans would find the body.

* * *

Just as the last robot was defeated, Raven cried out in pain. Her friends quickly came over to her asking her what was wrong. "Robin… I-I can feel… serious pain." She managed to get out. "Robin!" Starfire screeched.

"Um… where is he?" Beast Boy said looking around for their leader. Cyborg had walked over to help Raven, who was clutching her head. All of the sudden, she no longer looked in physical pain, but from her face, you could see mental pain. A nearby car blew up. Raven was on her knees looking at the ground, with tears in her eyes. Another car blew up. "Raven, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg worriedly. "He-he's gone." Raven chocked out.

Starfire's eyes widened "No, this is a joke, yes?" Starfire asked desperately. Raven looked at the Tameranain. "No, it's not a joke."

* * *

Raven had insisted upon finding Robin's body. No one else seemed enthusiastic about it but they all agreed. They had spilt up. Cyborg went south, Beast boy went west, Starfire north, and Raven east. Raven was flying until she reached the outskirts of the city. There was a soft brown layer of soil and she landed on it. She looked around. It almost seemed like the moonlight was guiding her toward an old abandon warehouse.

Once she got closer, she saw his lifeless body on the ground. She ran over to him and cradled his lifeless body, letting streams of tears flow from her eyes. Raven could almost pretend he was sleeping, except that he was covered in blood and his chest was frozen, not moving up and down with his breath. She could barely make out the sound of the explosions. The streams kept flowing; she couldn't hold them back any longer. Raven could have stayed there for eternity, cradling her lost love.

* * *

A/N So review? Please, I'll type it faster. If I type it faster, that means faster uploads. The next update will be next Friday.


	2. Letting Go is Harder Than it Seems

A/N Has it been only a week? It feels like a month (Ha ha ha didn't realize the irony in that). So, instead of responding to reviews individually, I'm just going to say, thank you to Ironbat77, RobRaeFan2014, Starjammerblue, Shiera (guest), whelmed robin, and koryandrs for reviewing and if you suggested something to help make the story better, I'll try. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

* * *

2. Letting Go is Harder Than it Seems

A month had past since Robin's death. A month had past since the last time they had seen Slade. A month had past since she had to watch her love buried in the endless earth. A month had past since she had smiled last.

Every night, Raven went to bed hoping to wake up from the nightmare she was living. Every mourning, she woke up, expecting to find Robin training, making breakfast, sleeping, obsessing about Slade. Every mourning, she went into more despair. Was this how Beast Boy felt when Terra had been turned to stone? She doubted it.

Raven had already checked all of her spell books three times for anyway to bring back a spirit. She even checked the dark magic spells. Nothing.

X

Beast Boy still tried to tell lame jokes, halfheartedly. Robin had always been like a big brother to him, it was hard to believe that he was gone. It was hard to think that he was with Terra in, well Beast Boy wasn't sure. It was hard for him to even think Terra was gone. How could he have lost his parents, his second family (well technically they weren't dead, but he barely ever heard from them), his first love, and his big-brother and still keep fighting. He amazed himself sometimes.

X

Cyborg would work on the T-car every mourning. Then he'd see Robin's motorcycle sitting in the corner. Sometimes he'd work on the bike, pretending Robin would still use it. It was hard, though, he'd lost his little brother, taken over his roll as leader, then to top it all off, he'd have to be the clear-headed one. Cyborg remembered the times he and Robin had fought and Cyborg quit the team. He felt so stupid about doing that now. You never know what you have until it's gone. The hardest part was comforting Raven. Raven was by far worse than Starfire. Cyborg hadn't realized she had a crush on Robin until the day he died. Cyborg was losing all hope that the team could continue.

X

Starfire tried to stay happy, she really did, but losing Robin, it just made her feel dead too. She was still numb after a month. She was becoming less useful in battle as the numbness took over. She had lost the ability to fly when Robin died. She half-heartedly cooked. The only time she didn't feel numb was when she was taking care of Silky. Silky was now her happiness and nothing in this cruel world would hurt him.

X

Raven had decided to visit Robin and Terra. When they were debating about where to bury Robin. Starfire (or was it Beast Boy?) Had suggested burring him there. It was their best choice, so now that cave was a Teen Titan graveyard. Raven remembered wondering if Robin had any family, other than the Titans, left, she doubted it then and she still did.

She had bought two bouquets of flowers on her way. She placed one at Terra's feet and faced the gravestone beside the statue. She placed the flowers down as tears started spilling out of her eyes. "I-I know it's been a month," Raven sobbed, "but I just can't believe you're gone. You-You always seemed like the least likely person to die. We- all the Titans still miss you. And not j-just us four, every single Titan, even if they didn't know you well. I-I wish you were here. I never got to tell you that I love you." Raven cried until she couldn't cry anymore, luckily only some stalagmites exploded. Once she had run out of tears, she laid on the cave floor, wishing that she could do something to bring Robin back.

As she lay there, she remembered the chances she had to see Robin's eyes. She could have taken off his mask anytime before they buried him, but she didn't. She didn't want to see his lifeless eyes staring at her, never blinking, never seeing anything beautiful again. No, she'd rather have the mystery. She couldn't help but wonder what color they were, though. Green, like Beast Boy? No she couldn't see that. Grey, like Cyborg's single eye? No it just didn't seem right. Brown, like the very ground he was buried under? No, defiantly not. His eyes would be blue, like the endless sky, filled with new possibilities, and mystery. Robin's eyes were blue, the very opposite of brown. He was free now, like the sky and everything in the sky. It was time for her to let go. She just wasn't sure she could.

X

To say Bruce was mad would be like saying that the sun was hot. The sun was a blazing ball of fiery white heat. And that's what Bruce felt like. He had been paying attention to news reports and things like that to keep track of his adopted son, Richard John "Dick" Grayson, more commonly known as Robin, Boy Wonder and current leader of the Teen Titans. Why couldn't he find him? The Teen Titans had been showing up to battles without him for the last month. Bruce made his decision, even if Richard wouldn't like it. The Batman would be showing up at his Tower.

X

Cyborg eventually found Raven by Robin's grave and dragged her back to the Tower. Cyborg seemed to be the only one to have noticed her crush on the Boy Wonder. He had taken an even more of the big-brother roll since Robin died. Raven wasn't sure how he managed to remain so calm. Even Beast Boy wasn't himself since Robin had died. Cyborg must have learned Robin's way to keep his cool.

When they arrived back at the Tower, Cyborg told everyone to go into the main room. Beast Boy was already there and Starfire was playing with Silky in her room. Starfire had brought Silky with her when Cyborg told her about the meeting. That worm went everywhere with the girl now; Silky just reminded Raven of Robin because of Kitten and Killer Moth. No one sat where Robin would have sat.

X

Cyborg was standing in the middle, where all the Titans could see him. He had been dreading doing this, especially because of Raven, but it had to be done. "If we can't let go of Robin, this team is over. We're failing to protect the city. If we can't protect the city, then there's no reason for this team." All of the Titans looked surprised. In the distance something blew up.

* * *

A/N Before I get any questions, Starfire likes Silky like her own _child. Not_ in any romantic way. Okay with that out of the way, who's excited for Batman coming to Jump? I know I am. Next update will be next Friday. So until then, REVEIW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	3. Shadows of the Past

A/N

SheriaH - I'll try and I can't tell

RoBiNiSmYbOo - Well thank you, you just made my day (week even),I will, and I hope you decided to read further.

Disclaimer- I own, I don't own, I own, I don't own. Ahhhhh.

* * *

3. Shadows of the Past

Raven couldn't believe what Cyborg had just said. How could he end the Teen Titans? If that happened, Raven would go completely mad. Her emotions were already controlling her; she couldn't imagine what it'd be like alone, without Beast Boy's annoyingness to take her mind off of Robin, without Starfire's knowing eyes, without Cyborg's brotherly support. How could he pull her apart even more?

* * *

Starfire's numbness returned. Silky had gotten rid of it, but it had followed Cyborg's words. Her mind was numb. Her body was numb. Was she still even holding Silky?

* * *

Beast Boy wouldn't let Cyborg end the Titans. He had lost so many already. The Teen Titans would not end. Beast Boy would make sure of it. But how could Cyborg pull them all apart like that? Wasn't Robin enough? Why did the world hate Beast Boy?

* * *

Cyborg knew he shouldn't have said that. Raven face was blank but her eyes looked shattered. Starfire had a blank look on her face. Beast Boy had a determined look plastered on his face. He worried that he had permanently broken the girls.

Raven got up, with the broken look still in her eyes, and walked out, wordlessly. Starfire numbly followed, squeezing Silky so tight, Cyborg was sure the larva would explode. Beast Boy just sat there. He looked at Cyborg and said, "How could you even say that?" Cyborg could hear the hurt in his voice.

* * *

Raven was hurt. Hurt by Cyborg. Hurt by Starfire. Hurt by Robin. Hurt by the world. She was retreating to her room when she saw a shadow. It wasn't hers. There wasn't anything that could cast a shadow like that, anymore. It was a little smaller than her, moving across the wall, shaped like a person walking with gloves that went about to it's elbow and the were sticking out from it's arm. The back of the head had spikes on it and it was followed by what looked like a shadow of a cape. It looked like Robin's shadow.

* * *

Starfire numbly walked to her room. Her mind was frozen on a single thought. _How could Cyborg end _Robin's_ team just like that?_ She was so numb.

She knew her numbness would never end. Never. Robin should have never died. Never. Robin will never return to her. Never. The Titans can never end. Never. That seemed to be her new favorite word, never. Maybe before it was forever because that's how long everything felt like it would last. Forever. The word seemed empty now. Robin had promised her the Teen Titans would last forever. Robin had promised that he would be with her forever. He lied. Now Starfire knew she had to move on. Nothing could last forever. Not anymore. She closed her eyes and let go of him. Robin would never return to her. It was time to let go.

* * *

Raven's mind must have been playing tricks on her. He was dead, so why would his shadow be in the Tower. Unless… Raven thought she had read a book about a magician who and lost someone he loved and... She couldn't remember any more. It had been so long since she had even thought about the book.

She took a longer path to her room and pulled books off of every single shelf she could find until she found the book. It was a bright red book with a broken heart on the cover. On the book, written a very fancy fount, it said "Never Dying Love" Raven hadn't particularly enjoyed the book but she read it anyway. Thank God she had.

She opened it up to the third chapter and began to read.

_I looked at her lifeless body in my arms. I had caused this. It was my fault she was dead. Right then and there, I vowed that I would find a way to bring her back from the dead._

Raven skipped some more.

_I looked at the shadow on the wall. It was not my own, in act, it reminded me of Minnie_ (1). _I knew it was impossible, but it seemed so real._

_Chapter 6_

_It had been two months since I had seen Minnie's shadow in the old barn. Every day I returned, hoping to see the shadow again. I hadn't seen it since. No one knew about the shadow but me. _

_I was heading home, unsuccessful in finding the shadow, again. I was almost all of the way through town. There were only two other people out on the streets. I recognized them both. One was Mr. Frundle, the owner of the shoe shop, and the other was the taylor, Mr. Swiswenburg. When I got closer, I heard the last bit of their conversation. "… glad they are tearing down that old barn at the top of the hill. You know, I even heard that place is haunted." Mr. Swiswenburg told Mr. Frundle. "No kidding?"_

_Haunted. Did that mean that some else had seen Minnie's shadow? No, there had been rumors circling about the barn being haunted when Minnie was alive. All I knew was the barn couldn't be torn down. What if Minnie's spirit was trapped in that barn? Would she be destroyed along with the barn? All I knew was that I couldn't risk it. I would have to use my magic to stop it. If the villagers saw me, I would be chased out of town while they called me a demon. They might even kill me. Minnie was worth the risk._

Raven was intrigued. Could it really be Robin? She desperately wanted to believe so, but if she did, she could lose him again, even though he wasn't there. Just believing would be enough to cause more pain, in the end. Raven skipped ahead in the book.

_I failed. I watched the barn I had seen Minnie's shadow in, collapse. I fell to my knees. How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

_I might have stayed there forever, or at least until I died, but…_

Raven was interrupted by a knock at her door. Sighing, she marked her spot in the book, closed it and got up to answer her door.

* * *

(1) In Teutonic, Minnie means "Loving Memory"

A/N Next update, Friday. Now if you excuse me, my computer is hitting it's rebellious stage.


	4. Starting to Return to Normalness

A/N Thank you guys for the reviews 'n stuff! It helps me write, so keep it up, please!

Disclaimer: DC owns all of this (except for the plot, seeing as I'm the one writing it), besides if I tried to own the Teen Titans, they'd probably beat me up.

* * *

4. Starting to Return to Normalness

Beast Boy had convinced Cyborg to go to the girls and apologize. Cyborg figured Starfire would be easier to apologize to so he went to her first. He knocked, and then she opened the door and invited him inside. Cyborg looked around her room. It was never messy, so why was it messy now? There were clothes and little trinkets everywhere.

Cyborg looked Starfire. "Star," He started, "What happened in here?" She looked around the room, as if she just noticed the mess. "Oh, I am ridding my room of the memories of _him._" She said sadly. Cyborg knew who she was talking about just by the tone of her voice. Robin. Cyborg, thinking that her sadness was because of himself, said, "Star, about what I said, earlier, I didn't…"

"Friend, you were correct, I-I decided it was time to do the moving on." That was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Starfire. "You will as Raven says 'catch the flies'." Cyborg hadn't realized that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it. "Star, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, he's torturing me." Cyborg knew what she was talking about; he didn't think any Titan didn't know what she was talking about. A Teen Titan, killed by Slade, their _leader,_ the Titans didn't feel safe anymore. He was probably torching every single Titan. Slade was a monster. The Titans finally understood Robin's hatred for the man, one day too late.

"I'm sorry, Star." He understood the emptiness of those words, but there was nothing else for him to say.

* * *

Cyborg was standing outside of Raven's door. He had helped Starfire with getting rid of anything that reminded her of Robin. She had _a lot_ of things that reminded her of Robin. She had a skirt with mustard stain that she said Robin had accidentally spilt on her. And a necklace that Robin had given her. And the pair of sunglasses that he wore in Tokyo. And… well you get the point.

Cyborg lifted his robotic arm and knocked on Raven's door. After a couple seconds, the door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Raven, with her hood drawn. "Yes?" She demanded. "I just wanted to let you know…" "Don't apologize. You were doing what you thought best for the city, even if I don't agree with it." Raven interrupted.

"Um, you aren't getting rid of anything that reminds you of him are you?"

"Why would I be doing that?"

"'Cause I went to Star before you and that's what she was doing. She told me that she thought it was time to move on."

* * *

Cyborg left soon after that. Raven was practically jumping in happiness. Light bulbs were probably blowing up all over the Tower, but she didn't care. If Robin really was back… and Starfire had given up on him… then that meant that she had a chance with him. She knew that now was a good time to talk to her emotions because her powers blew down a pile of books (they were stacked up on her floor from her search to find the book that she was reading before Cyborg had interrupted her). Raven picked up her mirror for meditation and stared into it. Four red eyes appeared in the mirror then a black claw emerged from the mirror and pulled her in.

* * *

Raven landed in the nevermore of her mind, gently. "Turn back." The nearby ravens cried. Then they sensed it was Raven, so they soon shut up; they knew what she would do if they didn't. She walked and the rocks formed paths to take her where she wanted to go. Raven walked until she got to the first stone arch and was transported to Happy's little realm in her mind. Everything around her turned pink and fluffy. Raven _hated_ pink and fluffy. It made absolutely no sense to her that one of her emotions could even _consider _liking it.

She walked for a little while, but she couldn't find Happy. At Happy was some-what smart. Really the emotion reminded her too much of Beast Boy. Now _that_ really scared her.

She closed her eyes. She knew she was able to call any of her emotions to her, she just didn't like to do it; it felt the emotion would take her over for a second. Finally she found Happy. Raven called Happy to her position. For a moment she just felt like bursting into laughter. When Raven had composed herself, she opened her eyes to find a pink-cloaked Raven standing in font of her.

"Happy." Raven deadpanned.

"Hey Raven!" Happy said as if nothing happened.

"You know why I'm here."

Happy winced, remembering the last time she made Raven mad, but then a smile returned to her face. "Well, he's back! So why not just have a moment of happiness? Besides, you haven't been happy in, like a month!"

"I don't know that for sure. Besides, I don't want to get my hopes up, again. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but you can't let one little incident control you. If you do, you'll _never_ be happy again!"

Raven knew she was right, but last time, she had _almost_ blown up the whole country of Japan. Why risk something like that again?

"Well I still can't be sure."

"No, you can't, but that doesn't mean that believing he's back is all a bad thing."

"Have you been hanging out with Knowledge?"

"Maybe… but if you really want to talk to an emotion about this, you should ask all of us."

Man, Happy was _really_ being annoying.

* * *

A/N Still no Batman yet, but he'll have a little this next chapter. Again, next chapter should be up Friday.


	5. Consulting the Wise

A/N No updates next week.

Disclaimer: I can almost reach the ownership contract... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It disappeared.

* * *

5. Consulting the Wise

Raven knew that she probably should listen to Happy, but she didn't really want to.

"Come on, Raven!" Happy begged, making a puppy-dog face. "We haven't been all together in _forever_!"

"Fine." Raven snarled at her emotion.

"Yay!" Happy cried, happily.

"Come on." Raven pulled the over-excited, pink cloaked, emotion along behind her. All of Raven's emotions would not meet in a certain one's realm; the only place she could get them all in one place was the area in between their realms; the place that where you land after you use the mirror.

Raven back tracked her steps to get back on the path out of Happy's Realm, with Happy trailing her.

* * *

Starfire had gotten rid of everything that had reminded her of Robin (with the help of Cyborg, of course), but she still couldn't quite let him go yet. At first she thought she had, but not long after Cyborg had helped her clear Robin from her room, the feelings had come back with a vengeance. Why was she still holding on to him? He's dead and nothing can change that. Raven had already checked for any magic that would bring him back, but found nothing.

"Star, you okay?" Beast Boy asked. Before he had died, Robin would be the one to ask her if she was "okay". Like the time with her sister…

"I am the 'okay', friend." Starfire forced a smile on her face.

"You don't look okay."

Starfire sighed. "I have tried to forget him, but I cannot."

"You'll never forget. He'll always be a part of us, but we can't let that decide how we live our lives."

Starfire looked at the changeling. "Thank you, friend."

* * *

Of course he had broken the Bat-Jet. He couldn't even remember _how_ he had broken it. Well, that meant that Batman would not show up in Jump, rather Bruce Wayne. At least there was a small branch of Wayne Enterprises in Jump for a cover up. The only problem was he couldn't leave Gotham undefended. He'd have to find a hero willing to take his place for a while.

* * *

Batman had already called all of the other members of the Justice League; all were too busy to help him out. Why did he and Richard have to have that fight? If only he would of listened to Alfred and at least apologized before Dick was able to leave…

"Sir?" Alfred asked, pulling Bruce out of his thoughts.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Are you feeling well? I seem to have lost you for a moment." He said in his English accent.

"Yeah Alfred, I'm fine, just worried."

"About Master Richard?"

"Yeah."

"Do not worry. I am sure he is just busy. He will give you a ring when he has the chance."

"It's not just that, Alfred. No one has seen him for a month."

"I am positive he is fine."

"I hope your right."

* * *

Raven could feel hatred, jealously, lust, rudeness, intelligence, bravery, and fearfulness as she called her remaining emotions to her. She opened her eyes and saw an emotion in a pink cloak, a brown cloak, a grey cloak, a green cloak, a red cloak, a light purple cloak, an orange cloak, and finally an emotion in a yellow cloak with glasses.

"Raven." The yellow-cloaked emotion nodded her head.

The red one looked around at all of the emotions until she saw Happy. "Ugh, not _you_ again." She snarled.

"Lighten up Rage, I didn't do anything! At least not this time…" Happy tried to calm the agitated emotion.

Rage scoffed.

"Can we get back to the task at hand? Robin's back!" One of Raven's more annoying emotions cried. The purple-cloaked Lust had already brought Raven enough troubles.

"We don't know that." The grey-cloaked Raven said, barely above a whisper.

"Timid is right." The yellow-cloaked Knowledge said.

The orange-cloaked emotion burped loudly then said, "What does it matter if he's back or not?"

"If that was really him, I might be able to find a way to bring him back." Raven told Rude, "But I'm not so sure it was."

"Even if it was him, he'd probably just go back to Starfire and she'd forget all about moving on." Timid whispered.

"Not if Raven would listen to me for once!" Lust exclaimed.

"Back to the reason we are here, yes, it is time to believe and be _happy_ Raven." Jealousy said, pushing back her brown cloak.

"I totally agree!" Happy exclaimed, her main reason being that Jealousy had said that Raven would be happy; Jealousy was very manipulative.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course!" Lust agreed.

"Yes, it's time to be brave other than on the battlefield." Brave said, standing proudly in her dark green cloak.

"No. Remember last time? It hurt too much. Why do you want to hurt Raven more?" Timid asked, her voice actually the volume that most people spoke.

"No. Why waste your time with this shit, when there's much more _productive _actions you can take?" Raven didn't like what Rage was implying.

"I don't see any reason to vote." Rude said, then went on to make disgusting noises.

The emotion that Raven wanted her opinion most had still hadn't said anything. Then after what seemed like forever, Knowledge spoke up and said, "There's reason in both choices. To avoid being hurt, you can choose not to believe, but for the hope of happiness, you can choose to believe. Sometimes, belief is your greatest power, like when Trigon was taking over the Earth and Robin's belief in you saved everyone."

Raven blinked back tears at that memory. At least in her head nothing would explode.

* * *

Cyborg knew something had changed in Starfire. He looked at the alien cooking some weird alien food while she was _humming._ Starfire didn't _hum_ anymore. What was this _thing_ and where was their Starfire?

"Star?" Cyborg asked, cautiously.

"Yes?" She asked happily.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I am making a dish from my planet that we eat when we want to remember the good times. When we eat it, we will remember all of the good times we had with Robin."

Cyborg couldn't believe what Starfire had just said. She had said Robin's name; they had an unspoken oath never to say it, and she had said that she wanted to remember him. Before, she just wanted to forget; now she wanted to remember. What had happened in the hour he was working on the T-Car to completely turn her around?

"I'll get the others when it's done." Cyborg volunteered.

* * *

A/N Oh no! Major drawback for Brucey! And wow Beast Boy really helped Star! Finally, the biggest matter of the night, what is Raven going to decide? As mentioned before, no update next week!


	6. Theives in the Night Part 1

A/N Ops, I thought I had uploaded this yesterday. Sorry about that. Anyway, these next three chapters were going to be one, but they were three times as long as any other chapter, so now it's three parts.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, then it would most likely be a cartoon/movie on TV, not a story on a website called _Fan Fiction._

* * *

6. Thieves in the Night Part 1

Just as Starfire was adding the last ingredient to the dish, the alarm sounded. Raven teleported into the room and Beast Boy came running in, pulling on his uniform. Cyborg guessed he had just come from the shower because he was soaking wet.

Cyborg ran to the computer consul. He looked at the screen and saw that there was a robbery at the nearby Wayne Enterprises.

He quickly told his team. "Titans-" He cut himself off before he could say Robin's old phrase.

"-Go!" Starfire completed the saying.

The other Titans looked at her, surprised, but then ran out of the door, doing their duty to the city.

* * *

Raven looked up at the building. Memories flashed in her mind. She remembered standing on the roof of the building, fighting an undefeatable opponent. Or at least she _wished_ he was undefeatable. You know, he looked pretty good in darker colors…

"The break-in was on one of the lower levels, so we can assume they were after somethin' on a lower level. BB, take the first two floors, Star, take the next two, I'll take the three above Star's and Raven, just in case they try to exit through the roof, take the remaining floors." Cyborg instructed.

The three Titans nodded, starting to head to their assigned floors.

* * *

_No way. _ He thought. He couldn't believe that he was going to steal parts from _this _car, but he really didn't have a choice; he was out of food and needed the money. He pulled out his jack and got to work.

_Pretend this is just a normal car. _He told himself as he slid the jack under the car. He didn't have time to admire it and wasn't willing to just forget about it.

Once the black car was elevated, he pulled out his wrench, hoping it was the right size. Luckily, it was.

He removed the nuts holding the wheel in place as quietly as he possibly could and slid the tire off of the car. Next, he found something to hold the car up, a cinderblock.

He did this to the other three tires and was just about to make off with his prizes, he heard someone behind him. He froze.

The owner of the car was standing behind him. He couldn't run away from the man standing behind him, he was positive.

Slowly, he stood up and turned around. He rubbed the back of his head, too scared to say anything.

The masked man inspected him, while he mentally scolded himself. _You idiot! Why didn't you just leave that damn car alone! _

The Batman's gaze softened. That still didn't relieve him, though.

"What's your name?" The Batman finally asked.

"J-Jason," Jason stammered, "Jason Todd."

* * *

Raven could feel someone's emotions behind her. Anger, hatred, and fear rolled over her in waves. She whirled around and found no one.

The emotions moved. She followed them, thinking that the person might be invisible, or just hidden in the shadows.

She floated silently until she was in front of a pair of doors. The source of the emotions moved through. She didn't hear the door open, but maybe they teleported through.

She used her powers to teleport through.

The walls of the room reminded Raven of the robotic side of Cyborg's head, only instead of being two shades of blue, they were green and black. Floating in the middle of the room was a strange device. She froze.

The emotions moved toward the device. They stopped at the device. Then a new emotion mixed in, surprise.

They came at Raven, around the speed someone would be if they were running. About halfway there, they flew into the roof, disappearing through the ceiling.

She followed them.

All she saw on the roof was five letters, spelling out the name "Wayne". The letters cast a white light, in which she saw her shadow on the roof. Then she saw it; a second shadow.

The unanchored shadow looked like Robin, only as if he was in the suit he wore when Slade forced him to be his apprentice. The shadow started moving as if it was in a fight. Raven watched, completely forgetting everything other than the shadow.

At times, it would disappear. Raven assumed that meant it was supposed to be on the letters of the sign, but at others, she could see it jumping around and punching imaginary opponents.

After the shadow had completely disappeared, Raven realized that it moved just as Robin had when they fought him in the very spot.

She hadn't had time before to consider what Knowledge had said, because of the break-in, but now it all came crashing back into her mind, like a tidal wave. Was it really Robin?

* * *

Beast Boy was roaming the hallways on the first floor of the building, when he found a door leading to a lower level. Cyborg hadn't said anything about any lower levels…

Beast Boy decided to explore it, and besides, he didn't think that the door was normally out in the open or else Cyborg would have said something about it.

He pushed the door all the way open and started a long trek down the dark stairwell.

* * *

One fourth of the way down the steps, Beast Boy realized that he could go quicker down the stairs as an animal. He turned into a cheetah and ran.

On his way, he didn't smell the scents of that many people. He recognized one in particular and he instantly knew who was robbing the building, he just hoped that they hadn't left already.

* * *

When Beast Boy reached the bottom, he was exhausted. Even as a cheetah, it took forever. What would Bruce Wayne need such a long staircase for?

At the bottom, it wasn't much lighter, so instead of changing back into his human form, Beast Boy changed into a green bat. He flew down the hallway and found a much lighter room.

He stayed in the form of a bat, though, because inside was the robber and his human form would get him spotted much more quickly; even if he was a green bat, at least he could hide in he shadows.

Suddenly, the figure in the door whirled around and looked in Beast Boy's general direction, he could tell _exactly _where he was looking because of the skull mask covering his face.

"Am I still not a big enough threat for Bird-Boy?" Red-X asked the small green bat. Red-X pulled out an X shaped gadget, preparing to attack Beast Boy.

* * *

A/N Before anyone tells me "Jason Todd _is_ Red-X" I would like to say that you can't be positive. My proof is on Comic Vine, on the Jason Todd page, under "Other media" and "Teen Titans" it says; "Jason Todd appeared very briefly on Beast Boy's board of Red X suspects. However, this is probably not the case since the Robin in Teen Titans is Dick Grayson, and older than Red X, when Red X calls Dick a "kid". The only skeptical area is how Red X has the same fighting style as Dick Grayson." The board thing? Just ignore it for this story. Also, I couldn't find Jason Todd's original origin, other than the basics of it.


	7. Theives inthe Night Part 2

A/N Sorry about updating this so late in the day, but if you want to know, the new Hobbit movie is really good.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything

* * *

7. Thieves in the Night Part 2

Jason didn't know what the Batman was going to do with him. After he had told him his name, Batman told him to put the tires back on the car and then get inside. Jason did as he was told as the Batman watched him carefully. Now he was sitting in the same car that he had tried to steal from.

When he had gotten into the car, Batman had asked him where he lived. Jason had replied "This ally," with a joking tone. That's when he learned that Batman doesn't like jokes. Jason then told him that he didn't really live in a single spot. This time, he wasn't joking. Batman had just started driving to some unknown location.

Jason was nervous that Batman wanted to take him to an orphanage. He didn't want to be put in one, especially in Gotham. Gotham's were always overcrowded. He had even rumors that seven years ago, when the famous Dick Gayson's parents were murdered, the boy was put in with all of the juvenile delinquents. He had also heard that he was in there for seven months, being treated like a criminal. Jason would rather risk it on the streets.

Jason looked up out of the window and saw yet another place that he'd rather avoid, the police station. Nervously, he looked up at the Batman, only to see him pulling in front of the station.

"Get out." The Batman said in what sounded like his creepiest voice ever. Jason hurriedly opened the door and jumped out.

As an attempt to get away from the police station, he made a run for it.

* * *

Beast Boy flew out of his clever hiding place. Red X moved his head, following Beast Boy. When it seemed like Beast Boy was safe, he threw his X-shaped shuriken at the bat, hitting it right in the chest. Beast boy plummeted toward the ground.

Right before he hit the ground, Beast Boy turned into a ram and charged at the thief. He rammed into the villain, sending him flying onto his back. Beast Boy turned back into his human form.

"Ha! Take that X!" Beast Boy gloated. Beast Boy was hit in the chest with an X-shaped shuriken and flew to the ground.

"Ha! Take that kid!" Red-X mocked Beast Boy, getting up from the floor.

"Hey! So not cool!" Beast Boy said. He turned into a green grizzly bear.

Beast Boy got close to Red-X and then slashed his massive paws at the villain. Red-X jumped above Beast Boy and then came flying down, hitting Beast Boy in the cranium with his heel.

Beast Boy fell flat against the ground, still as a bear. Red-X shot goo onto him, effectively sticking him to the ground. He then walked into the darkness and came back holding some Xenothium and something green in a sphere shaped container in his hand.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime." Red-X said as he left.

Beast Boy turned back into his human form. He tried to reach down to get his communicator. He struggled for a minute and then finally reached it and pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and called Starfire.

When she opened the communicator, her eyes widened.

"Beast Boy, are you the 'okay'?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but watch out for Red-X. I think he's coming your way."

"I will peal my eyes." She informed him.

* * *

Jason slipped into the nearest alleyway, panting hard. He _thought_ he had lost the Batman about a block back, but he checked anyway. No one was on the street. He sighed a sigh of relief and then turned back into the alley. He was face-to-face with the Batman.

Jason bit back a scream. How did Batman find him? His next thought was to run, but he couldn't because Batman was too close; he'd just catch Jason if he tried to run. His next response was to fight him, or find a distraction. Jason punched him.

Before Jason's fist could make contact with his face, Batman grabbed Jason's arm. His next response was to beg.

"Please, I can't go to an orphanage! I just can't! Don't you know that I'll just be stuck there?" Jason had a feeling that no one would want to adopt him, ever. Why would you want a child who was associated with criminals anyway? Even if they weren't Joker bad, people just wouldn't want a criminal's child: that was a basic fact.

"It's not my place to decide anything like that, besides you're nearly staving, and where would you go if I let you go?"

"I'd go back."

"You mean back to Crime Alley? That's no place for a child."

"Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Really? How old are you?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, what's the date?"

Batman looked at the boy sadly, or at least Jason _thought_ that Batman looked at him sadly; the mask made it hard to tell. "It's August 16th."

"Then eleven." Jason proudly stated.

"That's too young." Batman said, grabbing Jason's wrist and pulling him away.

Jason started struggling. "Let me go, you creep!"

Batman ignored him.

Jason started yelling insults at the man.

"What kind of geek dress up like a bat and fights crime in the night?"

"Go crawl back into your fucking cave!"

"I know why Robin left you, because you don't listen to anyone! I'll bet that he just got so sick not being listened to, he ran away!" As soon as it left his lips, Jason regretted it. Batman spun around and glared. If looks could kill Jason would have died the most painful, gruesome death possible.

"You don't know _anything!"_ Batman growled.

Jason kept quiet.

The rest of the walk was silent.

* * *

Raven had nearly forgotten about her main objective until she felt someone on the floor below her. She teleported through the roof and saw someone standing in front of the device. It was Red-X

He reached up and grabbed the device. Raven reached down into cloak and grasped her communicator. She pressed the call button on the side and then put it back. She used her powers and grabbed the device from his hands.

He turned. "Another Titan, but still no Bird-Boy. Shame."

Raven growled then her vision turned red. When it returned to normal, she saw Red-X lying against a wall, covered in blood.

* * *

A/N From now until about the end of the year, updates are **not** guaranteed. Sorry, but I'll try to update as I can.


	8. Theives in the Night Part 3

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

8. Thieves in the Night Part 3

Raven ran over to Red-X, afraid she had killed him. Instead, Red-X threw an X-shaped shuriken at her chest. It hit her in the stomach. She pulled it out; grunting, and blood stained her pale hands. Before she could do anything to heal herself, Red-X came running at her, hands seemingly growing red claws, until you could see that they were really two Xs placed on the back of his hand. He slashed the Xs at Raven, but she flew into the air, effectively dodging his attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shot a blast of black energy at her attacker. He was knocked back with the force of her attack. Raven then used her powers to suspend Red-X in the air.

Fighting against her will, Red-X pulled out more X-shaped shuriken. He threw them all in the direction of Raven. None missed their target.

Raven dropped him to the ground and fell to the ground, with three shuriken in her chest one in her right arm, and two in her left leg. Raven tried to sit up, but before she could, Red-X threw down a sphere like container with a green gas inside. The glass shattered letting the gas free.

"Tell Bird-Boy I said hello." Raven heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Cyborg opened the panel on his arm after heard a noise, indicating a call from another Titan. All he found was a blank screen. _Beast Boy must have butt-dialed me again._ He though.

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard, "Another Titan, but still no Bird-Boy. Shame." from the small device. _Red-X._ He realized. Then he heard a growl, that sounded like Raven and a moment later, there was the sound of a body hitting… something, hard. The sound of feet landing on a metal floor and then running across the floor followed.

Cyborg tried to call Raven, but something was wrong with his systems, so he couldn't get a signal out. He couldn't just start wondering around the building looking for her, he'd get lost. So he listened, helplessly.

That's when he heard the most terrifying sound, the sound of someone being stabbed.

"Raven!" He cried, even though she couldn't hear him.

The noise continued. It sounded as if Raven had pulled the knife out. _No, leave the knife there! You'll lose less blood! _He thought, wishing he could tell her. He knew that Raven could heal herself, but not in the middle of a battle.

There were more footsteps and then "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief; she was still alive. He heard the sound of someone (hopefully Red-X) hitting the ground. It was quiet for a moment, and then he heard the sound of several more knives stabbing someone.

"No!" Cyborg couldn't take it anymore; he had to find Raven. If he didn't find her fast enough, she could die. After that all he could hear was a faint buzz, like the static on a television.

Raven had the largest amount of the building to cover. Should he try to find Beast Boy and/or Starfire to help him search, or did he go looking for her alone and hope he got lucky?

He decided to search for her alone. Beast Boy and Starfire could be anywhere in the building and might not have gotten the transmission.

He thought back to the message. There had to be _something _that'd give him a hint on where they where! Then it struck him like a lightning bolt. There had been a faint echo, meaning that the room was mostly empty. All he had to do was find the empty room and then he'd find Raven.

* * *

Cyborg found Raven on the top floor. Briefly, he noticed that it was the room where they fought Robin when he was working for Slade, but he didn't have time to remember the good old days, he had to get Raven medical help.

* * *

It took Starfire _lifetimes _to free Beast Boy from his sticky prison. She had come down to help him after her communicator died in her hands. Apparently, the same thing happened to Beast Boy's communicator because he didn't call anyone else to help her free him.

Starfire managed to clean Beast Boy of _most _of the goop, but his hair, and costume were all messed up and covered in red splotches. When he saw his reflection in the polished walls, he joked that he looked like Christmas barfed all over him.

Once he was free, they figured that Cyborg and Raven were probably waiting for them at the T-Car so they ascended the long stairwell to reach the first floor. Just as they reached the top, they saw Cyborg hurrying out the door, carrying Raven… whom had X-shaped shuriken stuck in her body and her hands were stained red with blood. Starfire hurried over to her friends, eyes wide.

"I don't quite know what happened, but I know that X beat her up pretty bad. If I ever get my hands on him…" Cyborg angrily stated, most likely upset that he couldn't protect his "little sister". They hurried out to the T-Car.

"I could go faster flying." Starfire offered.

"I know Star, but I have to work the machinery and BB can't drive." Cyborg told her. If Robin were still here he could drive, or go with Starfire and work the machinery, but he wasn't.

"I can so drive!"

"Where did you learn to drive?" Cyborg inquired.

"Um, I'm self-taught."

"That's what I thought, now get in the car!"

Cyborg placed Raven in the back, Beast Boy got shotgun, and Cyborg was the driver.

"Star, you coming?" Cyborg called out the window.

"One second." She called. She took a deep breath and then slid under the car. She heaved the car onto her back and then flew into the sky, carrying the car and all of its passengers, flying about as fast as a jet, much faster than they'd be going on land.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the police station. Batman had dropped him off and then let in a hurry. Now he was sitting the waiting room at the Gotham police station. Luckily, at this hour, the station was mostly empty.

For a moment, he worried that Batman was planning on locking him up for theft. Well it's not like he had a choice… But then he remembered when Batman had said that he was "nearly starving" and asked where Jason would go if he let him go. There was real concern in his voice, like a father, almost.

Time passed and slowly the sun started to rise. More and more people came into the waiting room. Soon, Jason was wonder why he was still here. If anybody wanted him, they would have come to get him by now. He decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Jason was handcuffed to his chair by the time the most interesting figure walked into the station; Bruce Wayne. Jason decided to listen into Wayne's problem; it's not like he could do anything else.

* * *

Jason looked out the window at the ground as the plane took off. He was being sent off to a private school that Bruce Wayne had paid for. To Jason, that just meant he was being sent to a _fancy _orphanage. Fancy or not fancy, either way it was an orphanage. Bruce wasn't off the hook so easily with Jason.

Let the fun begin, Wayne.

* * *

A/N First, if you are reading The House of Hades (My Version), I lost it. Luckily, this was saved somewhere else. Also, (I probably already said this) UPDATES ARE NOT GAREENTEED UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR.


	9. Night Terrors

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just kidding! Just kidding about kidding!

* * *

9. Night Terrors

Raven opened her eyes. She was in the sick bay and her friends were all looking down at her, as if she had died. Then she realized something. Robin was there.

"Robin," She tried to say, only to find she couldn't move her lips.

Suddenly, the sides of the bed were rising. They rose until they were about two feet tall.

_No problem._ She thought. _I can just climb out._ Then she tried to sit up, only to find she couldn't do that either.

_Calm down. There has to be a _reasonable_ explanation for all of this._ She told herself.

Then her surroundings started changing. She was looking up at a place she had never seen before. Next came gloomy faces all looking down at her. Most she didn't recognize, until she saw a green face with pointed ears, a fang and forest green eyes.

"I never got to make you laugh." He said sadly. He placed a book on her and then disappeared. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw it was one of her spell books.

Before she could question it, she saw an orange face with long red hair and toxic green eyes. She had the look she had when Robin had died, grief.

"You were my best friend. I wish we could have done more of the 'hanging out' before your demise." She gently wrapped Raven in her cloak.

_Demise? What was she talking about?_

She couldn't question it further because next a dark skinned man was looking down at her. Well _mostly_ dark skinned. He was half robot.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, little sis." He placed a hand mirror on her. No, not just any hand mirror. It was the portal to her mind.

_What's going on here? _

Then she saw _him._ He looked down at her. His face was just as she remembered it, only sadder.

He reached down and gently caressed her face. His hand brought warmth to her cold skin. Wait, why was her skin so cold?

"It's all my fault." He whispered, "You should have lived a long, happy life. If I would have just _been _there for you, I could have taken him then I'd be here instead of you. You would have been a beautiful woman one day. You could have even married and had kids, but I guess it's to late for that now. I'm sorry. Wait up for me will ya?" He placed a bouquet of black roses on top of her and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Raven recognized those words, or at least mostly. They were _almost_ exactly what she had told him on the day of his… passing.

Wait a minute did that mean-? Raven realized she was lying in a casket. Her friends were all saying their goodbyes, before they put her in the ground. What happened? And why was Robin here?

Wait, she wasn't dead! They all thought she was dead, but she wasn't… right?

"Beast Boy! Starfire! Cyborg! ROBIN!" Raven desperately yelled for help. She didn't hear anything explode and with all of her emotions, that was weird.

"Help! Someone! Beast Boy! Starfire! Cyborg! ROBIN! HELP ME!" Still, nothing exploded.

Then the lid started closing.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!"

* * *

Everything was going fine, until they got Raven to the sick bay. As soon as they laid her down in a bed, she started thrashing.

"Beast Boy. Starfire. Cyborg." She muttered, barely audible. Then a little above a normal speaking voice, she added, "Robin!"

Black tentacles of energy started forming around Raven.

"Help. Someone. Beast Boy. Starfire. Cyborg." She murmured. "Robin! Help me!" The tentacles started writhing and destroying random things in the room. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg all stepped back from the chaos.

"Help me! Anyone!" Raven continued. The black tentacles continued their destruction.

"Wake her up!" Cyborg yelled above the chaos around them. Suddenly, he was covered in the black energy. He was thrown against a wall.

Starfire tried to fly through the tentacles, but they quickly grabbed onto her. They tangled around her. Soon, she was stuck up to her elbows. She tried firing her Starbolts at the mass, but they didn't have any effect.

Beast Boy ran into the mess. Tentacles tried to grab him, but to avoid them, he turned into various animals. Finally, he reached Raven.

He reached out to her and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her.

"Wake up Rae!"

Raven's eyes shot open. The black masses disappeared.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven glared at the changeling.

* * *

Raven was sitting on her bed. She had quickly healed her wounds and was off. Now, she was inspecting her hands, as if she was looking for the blood, which had been washed away.

Her dream kept coming back to her. What would have happened if she died instead of Robin? Would he be miserable, like she was now? Or would he be miserable in a leader-who-lost-a-teammate way?

She had never thought of it before. Sure she had thought a little about committing suicide- twice- but she never got _that _far into it. The first time was when her father had taken over the world, but Robin's hope in her had stopped her. The second time was after Robin died. She knew she had a duty to the city and her friends, so she quickly dismissed it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed, getting up.

She opened the door a crack to see Starfire standing on the other side.

"Hello, friend. I was wondering if we could have The Talk." Raven raised her eyebrow at Starfire's comment. Finally she nodded and opened the door fully to let Starfire in. Raven waked back into the darkness of her room, trailed by Starfire.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raven deadpanned.

"I was wondering about the dream you had." Starfire answered.

Raven tensed. "What about my dream?"

"It sounded most horrible and I figured you wanted to talk about it."

_No. _Raven thought bitterly,_ At least not with you._


	10. The Past and the Present

10. The Past and The Present

A black car pulled into the dark cave. The argument between the two in the car could be heard as they entered the intimidating hideout.

"If you would have just listened to me, she would still be alive!" The younger, more colorful of the two shouted at the older man.

"And if you would have listened to _me_, she wouldn't have died at the hands of that madman." The man who seemed to be dressed as a bat growled at the colorful teen.

As they argued, the black-clad man pulled the car to a stop. The young man hopped over the side of the car, and then winced slightly, feeling the pain from his wounded shoulder that he was covering with the cape on his back.

An even older man, who had been waiting for the duo in the cave, and noticed the young man wince. He had learned not to get in the middle of the two younger men's arguments a long time ago, but if the young man was hurt…

"So what your saying is that I can't make a successful plan?" The younger boy challenged.

Before the man could respond, the older man said, "Master Richard, please let me dress your wound."

"Jeez Alfred, I've been living here since I was eight and you still call me Richard." The younger man seemed to calm a bit. He started to follow Alfred to where they keep the medical supplies, but before he did, he cast a glare at the man who was arguing with him from behind his mask.

The man just sighed. He would have to keep a closer eye on the boy. He was getting more independent and that could make him do something stupid.

Little did the man know, the boy would do something that would, at first, seem stupid, but in the long run would be a great experience in his _career_, if only he would of lived long enough to really pursue his _career_.

That night, the boy put a plan he had thought of a long time ago into action. He grabbed a suitcase and stuffed some of clothes inside. He closed up the case and snatched a mask; he was already in his colorful costume. He slipped the mask onto his face, preparing to leave it on for a long time.

Earlier at dinner had been the last straw for the boy. He and the man had had the worst fight yet, and the boy knew he couldn't stand it anymore. The only thing that stopped them from throwing punches was Alfred. The boy knew, though, that Alfred couldn't always be there to stop the fights; every conversation between the boy and the man turned into a fight.

So now the boy was about to run away. He grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the window. He opened the window, but before he jumped out, he looked back. He could remember first coming here when he was eight. He remembered discovering that his guardian was a hero, not just any hero, but the Batman himself. He remembered joining Batman as Robin. But now, all of those happy times were just memories and he was making it harder on everyone else by staying.

He jumped onto the window frame, and then out into willow tree outside of the manor. It was time for this little robin to spread his wings and fly out of the shadow of the bat.

* * *

The man woke up in the morning, as if it were any other morning. He got up and made coffee, not noticing anything out the ordinary. He sat down at the giant table with the newspaper, knowing that Alfred would bring something out after he had wakened up Richard.

After a minute or so, he heard Alfred yelling, "Master Bruce!"

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce yelled so he could hear him.

"You should come and see this."

Sighing, Bruce got up to go find the butler.

Bruce found the butler standing outside of the boy's room. Inside the room, the bed was made and there was nothing on the floor, which was usual. Then he noticed the window was open. A wind was blowing through the drapes. Flying in the wind, was a piece of paper. Bruce grabbed the paper, only to realize it was a note.

The note said,

"_Dear Bruce and Alfred,_

_ I've left. Don't bother looking for me; I won't come back. Make up whatever lie you want about my disappearance. Consider this a blessing that I'm not here to start arguments anymore. _

_Dick._"

* * *

Bruce had taken the day off of work to search for his adopted son. Dick had probably known that he would completely ignore the "Don't come looking for me," part.

Bruce hadn't found anything about where Dick had gone. He had just disappeared without a trace. He hadn't taken much with him, from what Bruce could find. All that was missing was his Robin costume, weapons, and his motorcycle. There might have also been some clothes missing, but not a lot was gone from his closet.

Bruce didn't have any leads on where he could have gone yet and he had to worry about his job and all of that jazz so he couldn't afford going on a wild goose chase. Damn that teen.

* * *

Not to long later, reports of the Boy Wonder saving people around the country were filling up the news cannels. Every time, it was a different place, until there was a story about Robin, Beast Boy, from the Doom Patrol, and three unheard of teenagers.

They eventually built a tower on a little island off of the coast of the city. The citizens of Jump didn't care too much about them building there because it was too far away to cause any ruckus and no one could think of a design that would have work on the island.

Once the Teen Titans had moved in, Bruce was tempted to go to Jump and barge into their tower to take back his little robin, but he didn't. He figured that this would be a good start for him.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he remembered when Dick had left. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling telling him that something terrible had happened to his adopted son.

Then there was the matter of Jason. Bruce had sent him off not even a week ago and he had started causing problems. Mostly, he had been fighting with the other kids. From what Bruce had been told, he hadn't been hurt badly, yet.

Why did the two boys that Bruce find have to be so rebellious?

* * *

A/N This should be the last from Batman for a while... And, yes I know that this is not how Robin leaves in the comics (and the willow tree was my own imagination), but like I created a new origin for Jason, I did the same for Dick. Finally, I might end up taking this chapter and making it a different story, but that's for another time...


End file.
